


Persuasion is My Tool

by ItsaMePatches



Series: Pre-Chipspeech Tales [1]
Category: Chipspeech
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in the 19th century, there was a young man who was happily engaged and lived a moderately wealthy life as a conman; however, things will slowly begin to change when his beautiful Daisy pleads for him to give up the con life while a gentleman from his past comes back into the picture. Could this be the story of Dandy before he became Dandy 704?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion is My Tool

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really disappointed with how the middle and end of this story turned out, especially since I've been wanting to do a pre-Chipspeech Dandy 704 story for a while.
> 
> Just because, though, I didn't personally enjoy the outcome of it, it doesn't mean that you (the reader) can't enjoy it. I mean, if anybody does like this story, I'm glad you did. It makes me feel better!

* * *

 

 

**19th century...**

 

* * *

 

 

        A young man, possibly in his mid-to-late twenties, fixed his blouse’s collar with nimble fingers as his gentle blue eyes stared ahead at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Handsome image, it was. Since he had already eaten an hour ago, he decided to begin his shift at work early rather than sitting about and doing absolutely nothing. Gingerly, he placed the aging top hat upon his head with his attractive smile widening.  
  
        “Another day, another chance at earning some _much needed_ money…” he said with a mischievous tone sprinkled into his words.  
  
        Soon, the man retrieved his jacket from the coat rack, slipped it on with relative ease, and then left his one-story home.

 

 

* * *

 

> **Open**

* * *

 

 

        “This is an official painting of _L’Estaque_?” the elder man inquired as he observed the bright painting which was being held to him. “ _L’Estaque_ by _the_ Paul Cézanne?”  
  
        “I assure you that it is, sir,” he assured the aging man from the other side of the table. “Would it appear as though I would handle you a fraud?”  
  
        He hummed in thought, leaning forward as though he was double-checking the painting to see if it was authentic. Finally, he sat back up with a small smile. “Well, you’ve earnt yourself another profit on this day, mister…” he trailed off, not knowing what to call the younger man due to forgetting his name so quickly, “…mister…?”  
  
        “Dandy,” Dandy responded with a friendly smile. “Please, call me Dandy.”  
  
       “Well, Mister Dandy, my sister will absolutely love this little present.”  
        “Special occasion for her?”  
  
       “Not exactly. This is simply a ‘get well soon’ present due to hurting her hand whilst horseback riding.” He handed Dandy the exact amount of money as he stood with his acquired painting, Dandy meanwhile, standing up from his seat as well.  “Thank you for your time, Mister Dandy. Good luck with your little business.”

       “Thank you kindly.” Dandy watched the short old man shuffle out of his establishment with his smile still present. Once his customer was gone, Dandy glanced down at the money in his hand. Wonderful, he had already gotten his half of his usual daily profit by selling that fake of a painting. Surely, swindling an old person seemed distasteful to the majority of society; however, when being a con was your job and needed to make extra money for an additional reason, it cannot be helped but to prey on older people as well.  
  
       This was twenty-seven-year old Dandy’s life. He was a conman and has been for the previous five years. Dandy has been mostly successful, for the most part. There were two or three run-ins with a previous partner he worked with, but other than that, he had no problems or close-calls. He was lucky. How long this luck he appeared to be radiating with (“radiating” because he also had a stunning sweetheart on the side) was the guess of anybody.  
  
       Now, in regards to his con job, Dandy managed to forge paintings due to knowing somebody talented in the arts while _he_ remodeled certain items and sold them as well-known or highly desired watches or jewelry. If convincing the customer of the items being true did not work, Dandy, then, used another tactic: flirting. You see, Dandy was an attractive man who had the capability to capture the hearts of many with his eyes and smile. No, this did not limit to just women, there were several men who couldn’t help but fall into Dandy’s trap.  
  
       Just as he had begun his shift for the day, Dandy soon found that time had flown by and it was now time to close his business.  
  
       He could not stop smiling to himself as he locked the door, then he turned and proceeded his trek to a certain lady’s residence.

 

* * *

 

**...**

* * *

 

 

       As she crossed one ankle over the other, the nineteen-year old continued reading the pocket-sized medical book in one hand, feeling rather bored since her supper was not yet finished cooking in the oven. She knew she should’ve gone out today. This was her day off from her job as seamstress and yet here she was, not really doing anything. She sighed with a small hint of annoyance when her brows scrunched.  
  
       Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
       Oh, yes…today was Tuesday, and she immediately remembered that a certain somebody planned on visiting her after not being able to do so in two weeks. Her mood instantly brightened.  
  
       “I’ll be there in a moment!” She plopped the book onto the end table beside her and made her way to the front door as it knocked again. As she unlocked the door with one hand, the other reached up and brushed a fringe getting in her left eye. The young adult opened the door, her smile unfaltering the whole time. “Dandy…?”  
  
       And there was Dandy; smiling back at her as he whipped his tipped his hat. “My dear Daisy…” He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, for he soon wrapped his arms around Daisy and buried his face into her neatly groomed hair.  
  
       “You haven’t been doing anything illegal lately, have you?” Daisy questioned in all seriousness.

       ‘ _Drat…_ ’ he thought. “Why, no, I haven’t! Why would you think such a thing?”  
  
       Daisy pulled away and adjusted her monocle. “Well, sometimes I wonder if you still do that conning business you were attempting to give up before we get married, Dandy. You should stop before you, well…get caught,” she explained.  
He coughed into a closed fist, his eyes innocently darting away from Daisy’s gaze. “I see. Well, don’t worry. I’m getting rid the rest of my stock and then I’ll shut it down.”  
  
       “Lovely.” She linked his arm with hers and led him inside, especially due to the clouds above turning grey and wind picking up.  
  


 

* * *

 

**Thoughts.**

* * *

 

 

       It had been one month ago when Dandy proposed to Daisy during an outing with the clever woman, and Dandy’s knees nearly gave way when Daisy agreed to marry him. What a day it was for Dandy; although, he knew Daisy didn’t necessarily approve of his conman lifestyle, and he struggled to resign from his “job”. During these years of being a con, Dandy actually had money in his pockets which he didn’t have to surrender for taxes and loved it. If he were to stop before their marriage early next year, Dandy probably wouldn’t have enough money for an extravagant wedding like he had hoped for. He was smitten by Daisy, and the man was willing to do anything for her approval.  
  
_“Dandy, dear…if you want my ‘approval’, please stop your conning scheme. Could you do that for me?”_  
  
       Once in a while, Daisy would say that; however, Dandy still worried money-wise. Having money was nice to him, even if it was considered a very greedy thought to have. Money and Daisy – these were the things that Dandy loved, in complete honesty. Damn it all.  
  
       Perhaps…perhaps Daisy would be fine with getting married earlier than the scheduled one.  
  
       “Dandy, what’s on your mind?” Daisy’s voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
       He looked up from his beef stew to look at his fiancé of one month. “Well, it’s about the wedding…”  
  
       She adjusted her monocle yet again while she steadied her eyes on his form. “Do we need to postpone it?”  
  
       “No, complete opposite if that, actually.”  
        “You would like to get married sooner?”  
        “Yes! May we?”  
  
       Daisy hummed in thought for a few seconds, but then a little smile came to her face, replying, “Of course!”  
  
       Yes! He felt his heart leap at her response. He should be able to sell of the remaining items, pay off the man who made the forged art work, and keep the rest of the money to himself within a month’s span.  
  
       “I was thinking we could possibly marry once I finish with my store.”  
        “That sounds like an excellent idea!”  
  
       When her smile brightened even more, Dandy couldn’t help but make a – dare he called it one – sappy grin of his own. He admitted it, he was going to miss the con life, but at least he still had his conman-free life with Daisy to look forward to.  
  


 

* * *

 

> **Partner...**
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

       Once upon a time, Dandy had a partner in crime at his store for three years. The name of this man was unknown because he used different names around different people, but to Dandy, he went by the name of “Cameron”. Now, Cameron left on vacation one day and left Dandy to doing whatever he wanted. Unfortunately for Cameron once he came back, Dandy ran off with their money and started a new shop at the other side of town. He met up with Dandy twice or thrice, demanding to know where HIS money went. Dandy shrugged it off, which angered the menacing Englishman more with every time they bumped into each other. Cameron was completely fine with not being his partner, but he bloody well cared about getting the money he _damn well_ deserved. Dandy was such a frustrating being…  
  
       So, when he spotted a familiar figure cheerfully stepping out of a quaint little house, Cameron immediately strode over to him whilst the house’s door closed.  
  
       “Well, if it isn’t my old partner, Dandy…”  
  
       Dandy fixed his top hat and turned his gaze to the right, instantly seeing Cameron walking towards his direction. “Cameron? Isn’t it rather late for you to be out? It’s close to midnight.”  
  
       “Please,” he waved it off, “I’m four years younger than you, not a child.”  
  
       With one glance back at the door of Daisy’s house, the conman looked to Cameron, questioning, “What’s troubling you, then?”  
  
       “What’s troubling me is that you still owe me money.”  
        “Oh, not that again…”  
        “Yes, _that_ again, Dandy.”  
  
       Dandy started to walk away with Cameron following right after. He did not want Daisy to see this happening, just in case she worried about his safety…not like he was in danger or anything; after all, this was Cameron – a twenty-three year old man who could physically pass as sixteen, had an average build, and simply wasn’t the type to cause bodily harm.  
  
       “Cameron, you hardly showed up at work,” he retorted, breaking the brief silence.  
  
       “I still worked!” Cameron shot back, “You didn’t have a perfect record of attendance, either!”  
  
       “I know, but I made up for it.”  
        “Just…hand me my money.”  
        “How much do I owe you?”  
  
       What the amount was almost caused Dandy to run into the street post:  
  
       “ _About ten-thousand_.”  
  
       Dandy bit the inside of his cheek but refused to stop walking. After another pause, he simply said, “I apologise, but I can’t at the moment.”  
  
       “What!? Why not?!”  
  
       “Because,” he explained to his ex-partner, “the money I currently have is going off to pay a few things, and then the rest I’m putting away for my wedding. I’ll be getting more money by the end of this month, or I’ll have my remaining money by the start of _next_ month.”  
  
       “So,” Cameron suggested, “give me _at least_ five thousand.”  
  
       “I could try, but I’m afraid I can’t guarantee it.”  
        “You had better, or else I’ll come over to your place and get the money myself.”  
  
       ‘ _Rude._ ’ Dandy huffed at that weak threat. “I would like to see you try. Now, leave me be. I need to get some sleep.” He crossed a pedestrian pathway, unaware of the glare being shot at his backside by Cameron.  
  


 

* * *

 

> **Final.**
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

       “Y’ sure this is authentic ‘n’ stuff? I’m getting’ it fer my granddad’s birthday.”  
        “I’m one hundred percent positive with this, young sir.”  
  
       A boy, around seventeen or eighteen years of age, crossed his arms in thought whilst the young girl beside him stared at the golden pocket watch with innocent wide eyes.  
  
       Today was the second to last day of Dandy’s conman ways. As soon as he sold off the last five paintings, four watches, and two rings, he would be done with selling fake after fake to people who fell for his persuasion. That tiny greedy side of him was disappointed about ending the run of cheating people of their money, but Dandy knew there was always a chance of getting an actual job – preferably a mechanic or violinist – and earning money in a more ethical manner. Besides, Daisy will be happy with him, and the two of them have their extravagant wedding to look forward to. Ah, what a day that will be!  
In the meantime, though…  
  
       “What do you say?” Dandy’s smile, one he wore for his customers, in place again. “Care to give that charming item to your dear granddad?”  
  
       He scowled a little, but it washed away when he eyes shot up at Dandy. “Erm…” _Good Lord_ , what a handsome face.  
  
       ‘ _Yes~…_ ’ He caught this young man unexpectedly with his physical appearance. “Is there a problem?”  
  
       “I think my brother likes you,” the boy’s little sister chimed in.  
  
       “I—I do not! I like girls my age, not older men!”  
        “That’s not wot I saw when you met my teacher—“  
        “Sh—shaddup!”  
  
       The older teen grumbled under his breath from embarrassment while his eyes looked down at his feet. He dug through his left trouser pocket, then pulled his hand out and held the money to Dandy, eyes still not looking at him. “H—here. I’ll take th’ watch. Try starin’ at my sister like that too and yer askin’ fer it.”  
  
       Dandy frowned and took offense to that last comment. Honestly, the girl was so young – fourteen, maybe – and he wouldn’t dare “stare” at any child of any age like that. Disgusting assumption, but…  
  
       He watched the boy – whose ears were red from blood rushing to them – and his laughing sister leave the store.  
  
       “I haven’t had to use my looks on anybody for quite some time,” he commented to himself, somewhat amused by that fact.  
  
       Well, it was time to close shop.  
  
       Dandy placed all of the profit into a tiny safe in the back room of the store as he hummed a song to himself. As he took a moment to observe his appearance in a wall mirror, the bell hanging from the store’s door rung, but Dandy didn’t seem to notice. When he removed his hat to observe his combed, fluffy black hair, he took notice of how slick it looked. _Ew_ , was he sweating under his hat? His mouth twisted into a frown at the thought, placing his hat on anyway.  
  
       He came back into the main section of his store, but he froze from moving another inch when he saw Cameron standing at the entrance, a briefcase slung over his shoulder.  
  
       “Why, Cameron…” he spoke up, quickly bringing a smile into view as he did so, “such a pleasant surprise to have you here. Pray, tell me…did you need something?”  
  
       “Why, _Dandy_ ,” Cameron responded in the same exact tone in his voice, “you very well know my purpose for coming here.”  
  
       “Care to remind me?”  
        “I would like to have half of my profit.”  
        “Five thousand, was it?”  
        “Yes.”  
  
       “Well,” Dandy told him, “I’ll possibly have that amount by tomorrow. I’ve almost sold all of my things.”  
  
       “I don’t want to wait anymore,” he huffed. “Let me have my money, please.”  
  
       “I’m sorry, but the money I currently have is going straight to some taxes I needed to pay; otherwise, I could be in trouble with the leaser of my home.”  
  
       “Nonsense, you’ve made plenty of money to where you could still give me five thousand.”  
  
        “No, no I haven’t. I just said that money goes to much more important things…”  
  
       Cameron was, apparently, offended at Dandy’s reply. “And, what, am I not important?”  
  
       “You are, I guess, but you need to be a bit more patient—“  
        “I’ve been patient for three years! Now, hand over the five thousand.”  
  
       Dandy frowned, crossing his arms. He stayed quiet for a second, but then he said to Cameron, “Maybe if you didn’t act like such a child, I would give you the money sooner, but now you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow.”  
  
       Regrettably, Dandy turned to enter the back room, for he had forgotten something in there; however, all of a sudden, he felt something hit the back of his head before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

> **...**
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

       “I apologise that it had to come to this point, Dandy, but I’ve lost my patience,” Cameron halfheartedly apologised to the bound man on the floor. “I’ve been waiting for three long years, yet you’ve failed to acknowledge your wrongdoing in regards to myself.”  
  
       Dandy let out a grunt of annoyance when he tugged at the ropes binding his wrists a few times. “Honestly, would it have hurt you badly if you waited one more damn day?”  
  
       “Are you that ignorant? I said that you’ve owed me this money for _years_!”  
        “That’s true, but—“  
        “But what?”  
        “…patience is virtue, dear Cameron.”  
  
       Dandy had the bloody nerve to say that while he laid there on that floor with his arms and legs spread apart and restraint by rope. It was as though he didn’t feel threatened! This made Cameron groan in annoyance, especially at that smug smile on the con’s face.  
  
       “Look, I’ve already hit you with that lamp of yours, don’t make me hurt you even more in order to get the combination for that safe you have.”  
  
       “Why should I give it to you?”  
        “Because if you don’t give me the combination, I’ll hit you again. Do you want that?”  
        “No, but I’m not giving you my money, either.”  
  
       Cameron swiftly kicked Dandy’s left rib, earning a yelp from him. “Shame on you for betraying your ‘dear’ partner like that. Don’t you feel bad for running off like a rabbit with our money? If you give me what I’m asking for, I’ll leave you forever.”  
  
       “I’ve already told you, Cameron…” he said with slight agitation, “you’ll have your money for you. The money in my safe is going towards more serious things. Are you purposely not listening to what I’m saying?”  
  
       “Do you want me to hurt you more?”  
        “I’ve already said no.”  
        “Give me the combination for your bank.”  
        “Not a chance.”  
  
       Dandy’s ex-partner let out another groan, this one being much louder. “You are a very persistent man! If I’m not getting the combination for the safe, then I’m going to have to get my money some other way.”  
  
       “I wish you luck with that,” Dandy instantly responded.  
  
       “Tell me, ‘dear’, have you ever heard of the black market?”  
        “Of course I’ve heard of it.”  
  
       When Cameron didn’t say a word after that, Dandy blinked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. Surely he wasn’t thinking about…  
  
       “Well, since you’re being so greedy about your money,” Cameron began to talk as he started digging through the briefcase from earlier, “I can simply sell off the remaining items you have here and an additional piece. It probably won’t cover the ten thousand you owe me, but I’ll be more than satisfied with doing this…”  
  
       Dandy knew where this was going as soon as he saw the axe in Cameron’s hand being brought into the lit room, and his blood ran cold at the sight, for he knew he couldn’t struggle out of his bonds. Yes, yes, he could give in to Cameron’s demand, but he just _couldn’t_ part with his money…both for selfish and personal reasons.  
  
       “Let’s see, I think the owner of the market nearby was in need of arms…” His brows went up with his eyes focusing to Dandy’s paling face. “Would you like to volunteer? One arm and the rest of your stock for me to leave you alone.”  
  
       Dandy was silent. He didn’t know what to say about this situation. Should he anger him more, or allow him to have his way?  
  
        “I don’t see the _arm_ in that, dear Cameron.”  
  
       Cameron instantly knocked him out with a swift grab of the lap to Dandy’s head again. Such a shame, he wanted to hear Dandy in pain when he chopped his arm off. 

 

 

* * *

 

> **Daisy**
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

        “Where on earth is he…?” Daisy mumbled to herself, “He was supposed to be here an hour ago. He probably had a last minute customer.” She sat against her couch, a hand going to her hair and brushing a strand behind her ear.  
  
       From out of the blue, there was a thump against her door, followed by a small “ow”.  
  
        “Dandy?” Daisy rose from the couch and felt the urge to hurry to the door. Swiftly, she unlocked the door and swung it open to see a sweating, pale Dandy struggling to stand straight while keeping a hand over his right arm.  
  
        “Good afternoon, m—my dear Daisy.”  
        “My God! Dandy, what happened!?”  
  
        The con artist shook his head, though weak. “Nothing, nothing…n—nothing at all.”  
  
        He stumbled forward, mumbling an “I’m sorry” into Daisy’s shoulder once he fell into her arms. Upon further inspection of her fiancé whilst she pulled him inside, Daisy spotted blood seeping through his right sleeve and how said sleeve didn’t appear filled.  
  
        She gasped out, “Oh no, your arm…”  
  
        Daisy, thankfully, did medical work on the side, so she carefully laid Dandy onto her bed and quickly fetched her kit, the “amputation version”, along with the towels to keep any more blood from flowing out. This wouldn’t be the first time she had to treat an emergency amputation, in addition. During the procedure, she heard Dandy mumbling something to her but wasn’t sure exactly _what_ he said.  
  
        “Don’t worry about anything at the moment, Dandy,” she gently told the beaten man. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
        She came to the conclusion that the person who had attacked Dandy broke a rib, caused permanent damage to his left eye, and took his entire right arm very messily. It was best not to become nosy and beg for answers such as who the attacker was. Since Dandy _was_ a conman, Daisy assumed this was a case of revenge or he owed somebody money; after all, that’s how it usually went in the world of a con artist.  
  
        Professionally, Daisy didn’t bat an eye at the blood; nevertheless, she couldn’t help but worry about the state of her Dandy then and there. Thank the heavens he was going to be fine in a general sense. He will be one arm less, but it was better than being in a worse state.  
  
        She lifted her head in surprise when Dandy’s left hand loosely clasped over the hand she had on his forehead without warning. Daisy felt a relived smile spread to her facial feature.

       He took it anyway.  
  
        Cameron decided to take his safe even without the bloody code for it. All of the paintings and other items were missing, swept away from his possession by his ex-partner. Dandy sighed with annoyance as he exited his former store. The building was now empty and its furniture was able to be sold for an “alright” amount of money, but not enough for a plentiful wedding like he planned for Daisy. No beautiful carriage, nothing of that matter. Hopefully, Daisy wouldn’t mind that. Perhaps the two of them could ride on the bike he rode during his days off.  
  
        Another sigh escaped from him, but this was of disappointment rather than being peeved.  
  
        But then  
  


* * *

 

 

 _That’s when things start getting fuzzy. I can’t remember what else happened to me. How do I know if what I started to remember was even real, now that I think about it? Was all of that a fictional tale about my past instead of the true story? Will I ever be able to find out who I was?_  
  
        “Oh my God, what are you doing now?”  
  
        Dandy turned around in his wheeled chair to look at Bert, closing his laptop for a moment. “I’m writing a personal note to myself, if you have to know.”  
  
        “Let me guess, it’s about your past.”  
        “…no.”  
        “Yeah it is.”  
  
        He rolled his eyes and opened his laptop again to begin typing. “Fine, you’ve got me.”  
  
        “It’d be pretty damn funny if you were super classy and stuff, considering how nowadays you’re a butt who spouts memes from time to time and tries to talk like all the ‘cool kids’ do,” Bert commented with a smirk.

       “You’re just jealous that the fans love me more,” he shot at him with a smug smile.

       “The fans may love you, but you’re still a fucking dork. Seriously, that Twitter response you sent to me about being ‘closer to the v’? What are ya, twelve?” The young teen yanked Dandy’s hat off without protest from the nineteenth century gentleman and placed it upon his own head.

       Dandy, meanwhile, saved his personal entry to a flash drive. “Our dear fans love that as well.”

       It was now Bert’s turn to roll his eyes. “Looks like I’m gonna have to rip your ass on Twitter soon. Hey, maybe Daisy will see how much of a nerd her boyfriend is. She’ll definitely avoid you now.”

       As Bert strode off to spray paint the house of the Japanese Vocaloids again, Dandy froze in his seat and thought about what Bert had said. What...what if his Daisy saw all of those questionable things he said on that social media site?

       “...oh shit.”

       O--oh well. Perhaps Daisy would find his comments funny. His Daisy loved him no matter what, after all...he thought.

 

* * *

 

**end**


End file.
